prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HCPC01
is the 1st episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and also the 487th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Cure Princess is tasked with locating a Cure partner and friend after being criticized for her weaknesses. After she targets a young, spirited girl named Megumi she attempts to get to know her and reveal who she is. '' Summary Queen Mirage talks to her army to remind them of their purpose; she is conquering everything to turn the world miserable. They cheer for her and resume their current plans. Meanwhile, Cure Princess -with her fairy partner Ribbon- fights a strong Saiark when Namakelder appears. Frightened, Princess runs away and is scolded by Ribbon, concluding that she is the princess and needs to defeat Namakelder to save everyone. She agrees and blindly charges forward to use ''Bullet Machine Gun; which fails when she is unable to do it correctly. She is hit by the Saiark and de-transforms. Just as she is about to be killed, Cure Fortune flies in to attack it, saving her by purifying the Saiark. The human victim thanks Fortune for saving her, and Glasan suddenly sneezes, making new cards appear. Hime makes an attempt to thank Fortune for saving her, but Fortune angrily threatens to never forgive her because of what she did. She storms off, leaving Hime alone to cry. The next day, Megumi and her friend Yuko celebrate the good day. Yuko mentions that lately she has been going on about Pretty Cure, and Megumi claims that because Pretty Cure will always be there to save them from the Saiarks, she is happy and has a lot of trust in them. In this time, Hime tries to overcome her sadness after she gripes about it. Blue, the deity of the Blue Sky Kingdom comes through a nearby mirror and gives her a crystal, explaining that it will transform a certain person ''into her Cure Partner. They will also become her new best friend- something that delights Hime. She gets up and prepares to leave in order to find the person, but unsure of how to go about it, she transforms and flies to the top of a tall building. Megumi arrives home to find her mother and asks about dinner. After she mentions making cream stew, Megumi offers to purchase the ingredients, although she insists that she rests since she just got home from school. Megumi claims she will be fine though, and she takes off. As this is going on, Hime decides that in order to find her new partner, she will throw the crystal and whoever it hits shall be the person she chooses. She throws it with as much strength as possible, and nails Megumi right in the head. In a panic she hurriedly gets down to trail behind her and learn more about her after seeing Megumi pick it up. She calls it pretty and resumes walking. After a while, Hime deduces that Megumi is really nice and cheerful. She observes her as she gets ingredients for the cream stew, helps various people, and interacts with her friends. By the time Megumi is alone, Ribbon attempts to convince Hime to hurry up and befriend her, but she gets nervous and finds herself unable to. In response, Ribbon shoves her forward to make sure Megumi sees her. At first, Megumi watches Hime as she freezes; but she is quickly taken by her cute, girly clothing- which is enough for Hime to open up and begin to chatter about it's various features. She then comments on Megumi's own clothes by asking her if she doesn't like to dress up, and Megumi explains that she tends to go for comfortable clothing that's easier to move in; and she doesn't think cute clothing really suits her anyway. Hime claims that Megumi probably just hasn't found the right thing yet, and she should keep trying since she might enjoy it when she finally does. She explains how much fashion means to her and the girls are able to bond over this as Megumi asks her for help learning more about fashion. The girls formally introduce themselves to each other while Ribbon floats from behind Hime to introduce herself as the fairy who takes care of her. At first Megumi is surprised; only to express shock as she finds out that Hime is also the Princess of the ''Blue Sky Kingdom and someday its Queen. She is super-excited by such a twist though, and Ribbon asks that she becomes a very good friend with Hime. She agrees, and Hime announces that Megumi will also become a Pretty Cure. Meanwhile, Namakelder happens to find Mao walking down a pathway. He notices how happy she is to be wearing her special present hat and he traps her into a mirror to summon a Saiark. As everyone in the area runs away in fright, Megumi and Hime are alerted by Ribbon of the evil presence and they see more of the mold appearing in the area. She asks Namekelder why he targeted Mao as she looks at the mirror in shock and he informs them that he got annoyed by her happiness. Hime transforms into Cure Princess and makes an attempt to fight the Saiark but this proves futile quickly. The Saiark goes to finish her when Megumi suddenly runs in front of her and tells them to leave her alone. Suddenly, the power of Pretty Cure from the crystal she found earlier begins to react to her bravery, shown as Namakelder points out how frightened she looks. Megumi claims that while she may be scared, she has to protect her friend and everyone else. With that, the crystal begins to shine and she changes into Cure Lovely. Delighted by this, an excited Cure Lovely quickly begins fighting the Saiark and appears to be doing a good job- although she doesn't know how she's managing to do it. Major Events * Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! season starts. * This episode marks the 10th anniversary of the Pretty Cure franchise, this being the reason why Cure Black shows up at the beginning of the opening. * Megumi transforms into Cure Lovely for the first time. * Queen Mirage, Namakelder, and Saiarks made their first appearance. Hosshiwa, Oresky, Phantom and the Choiarks made their first appearance but however, they only appeared as a cameo at the beginning of the episode. * The following attacks are used for the first time: ** Princess Bullet Machine Gun ** Princess Ball ** Fortune Starburst ** Stardust Shoot Trivia * This the first season premiere where more than two Cures are introduced. * '''PreCards debuted: '''Cure Princess' Transformation PreCards and Cure Lovely's Transformation PreCards. The PreCards that are only shown in Glasan's PreCards Book are Police, Resort, and Pretty. Characters Pretty Cures * Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely * Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess * Cure Fortune * Cure Black (only in the opening) Mascots * Ribbon * Glasan Villains * Queen Mirage * Namakelder * Hosshiwa (cameo) * Oresky (cameo) * Phantom (cameo) * Saiarks * Choiarks (cameo) Secondary Characters * Blue * Omori Yuko * Sagara Seiji * Aino Kaori * Sagara Mao Gallery HCPC01/Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes